


Fire and Smoke

by Momonifeliyador



Series: Misty Eye of the Mountain [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Future First Kiss, Gay Sherlock, Hobbit, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock is a Brat, Unresolved Sexual Tension, future Johnlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momonifeliyador/pseuds/Momonifeliyador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock watch the Desolation of Smaug. Soon they're comparing each other to the characters. Much like the movie, things quickly start heating up in Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work on here and I hope this hasn't been done before >_

It had truthfully been John's idea to rent The Hobbit and it's sequel, to watch it alone. Now he sits on the couch of Baker Street, eyes fixed on the telly as Sherlock squirms up beside him, handing him a steaming cup of tea. John mumbles a quiet “ta” and Sherlock then perches onto the sofa, being careful not to spill his own steaming cup. His stormy eyes snap to the screen, drinking in every detail of what he had missed.

“Bard is absolutely correct.”

“Hmm? About what?”

“That dragon is absolutely going to destroy that village if the Dwarves stir it. Smaug has been sitting on that gold hoard for fifty years. I highly doubt they're just going to be able to waltz in there, scoop up a couple sacks of gold and walk out. Besides, the Dwarves want to reclaim their mountain, which means they'll have to kill the dragon. I don't think it will fancy being swung at. Bard is right. If they go to the mountain Laketown will perish.”

“Well, maybe the Dwarves will just kill it and then take some gold back to Laketown?”

Sherlock scoffs and shifts in his seat.

John sucks in his breath as Bilbo slowly descends into the mountain. His large feet are stirring up a sea of coins. The sound of it making both Sherlock and John tense up. There's far too much noise, for the halls of Erebor are long and tall. The shimmering sound of jewels and gold halts for a moment. Bilbo looks around exasperated. 

“There's far too much gold. He'll never find the Arkenstone. It would take him a whole lifetime!” Sherlock exclaims.

John gives him a warning slap on the arm. “Hush! Sherlock!”

They watch Bilbo wake Smaug and try to talk his way out of the tomb that is Erebor. His voice stumbling a little though quick to dish compliments to the giant drake. Smaug almost seems pleased with the flattery. Then he begins speaking about the Dwarves and the Arkenstone. The fans along the great dragon's head flare threateningly.

“Bilbo reminds me of you.” 

John's eyebrows draw together. “Me?”

“Yes. Though he may be a little nervous and jittery he is overall very courageous. He is risking too much helping the Dwarves in their adventure. He has even gone into the dragon's keep alone for them. His experiences have hardened him. He's a fighter now. Loyal, courageous, strong...” Sherlock pauses, giving him a smirk. Something about the way he flicks his eyes to John's face makes the doctor flush slightly. 

“...and a little bit nervous. You'd make an excellent Bilbo. Well, if you had curly red hair and big hairy feet of course. You two could almost be twins.”

John breaks his eyes away from Sherlock's and takes a long sip of his tea. “I don't know about all that. I mean, Bilbo is a little bit of a coward. He was such a little git about going in the first place. On top of that he wanted to stay with the Elves.”

“The idea of adventure excited him. Now he's glad he left the Shire.” Sherlock's voice is low, there's a small fire burning in his eyes. 

John blushes even darker and mumbles to himself. “Alright then, smarty. Who are you the most like then?”

Sherlock's brow furrows for a moment. He hadn't been anticipating that question at all, nor had he even given it much thought until this point. All the characters floated in his mind, lines draw out from their names into different traits. Every character with it's own little tree. He studies them carefully. 

“Bard.”

“Bard?”

“Yes. He is the only one who seems to have a logical approach to the Dwarves entering Erebor. He does things that are beneficial to himself. His family is also a bunch of idiots so he-”

“Sherlock! They're children!”

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Children are idiots.”

John chuckles and shakes his head. “I was thinking... You're more like Gandalf.”

Sherlock's nose scrunches in a way that brings a sparkle to John's eyes. “Gandalf. John, he's old.”

“That's not what I was comparing you git.” John turns his body towards Sherlock. “He convinces the Dwarves and Bilbo to go on this clearly suicidal mission. He's very clever and he can see what's going on quite clearly. Gandalf is always trying to do the right thing. Sometimes he has abstract means and disappears for long periods of time, but he is loyal to the Dwarves and Bilbo.” 

John smiles at the last word. Sherlock scoffs. 

“Actually, John. Maybe you're Thranduil. The elf king.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you're an idiot.” 

John slaps his arm, causing a loud laugh to escape Sherlock's mouth. Despite himself John laughs too. The detective's eyes rest on John's as he comes down from his humorous fit. John calms too, their eyes locking once again. A long silence passes between them. The blond's eyes unintentionally look to Sherlock's lips and back to his eyes. Sherlock's eyebrow rises slightly. The movement was not unseen.

“Maybe you're Smaug.” John says, clearing his throat.

“Because you spew compliments all over me, my little hobbit?” 

John's stomach flutters for a moment. Focus, he tells himself. “Well, y-yes. I suppose. But that's not what I was thinking at all. Maybe you're Smaug because...” 

He pauses, watching Sherlock shift closer, his legs brushing against John's. The smaller man looks away and gathers his thoughts. “B-because Smaug has this treasure that he won't share. He's smart and can be quite scary when he's actually mad. He has no qualms about burning down a town to prove a point either it seems. Though I think you're more likely to burn down Baker Street to prove a point in an experiment or case. The dragon also has these piercing eyes. He knew where Bilbo was even when he had the ring on. Well, he was making a lot of noise though. Smaug is a bit of a diva too, flattered by his own appearance.”

Sherlock is quite for a long moment. John shoots him a curious look. “Did I say something...?

He focuses on John as if he's been in another world. “Yes. Yes, Smaug is right.”

“Oh?”

He grabs John by the shoulders and pushes him roughly back on the sofa. John lets out a rough gasp, his face turning a dark red as Sherlock is suddenly hovering over him. One arm is holding onto the back of the sofa while the other is pressed into the pillow next to tidy blond hair. Only a few small inches separate their faces. Sherlock's eyes drift over John's face.

“I am Smaug because I can make Bilbo stutter...” His face moves a little closer. John's face is on fire.

“Sh-Sher...”

“I can make the hair on the back of his neck stand... make his heart race... and I am greedy. While I sit on the gold that is not what I covet most.”

Sherlock's lips are just about brushing John's now. “There is just one thing I will never let the Dwarves take from me... For there is nothing more precious than my Arkenstone...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! There may be more chapters to this. Not sure where it will lead to just yet. Keep checking back for updates. Can't give a rating on this just yet because I'm not sure what kind of mischief the boys will get into ;)


End file.
